If Only She Knew
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU. Oga Tatsumi had been assigned to their office a couple weeks prior and ever since she first laid eyes on him, she couldn't stop thinking of his slicked back dark hair and coal black eyes. He had such a calm disposition that he was able to fix any situation in a blink of an eye. He was a natural born leader. She sighed joyfully, floating in her own little world with only Oga.


Aoi looked at her superior with glazed eyes. He was so handsome as he stood there talking to her coworker, Furuichi, his stance and countenance professional.

Oga Tatsumi had been assigned to their office a couple weeks prior and ever since she first laid eyes on him, she couldn't stop thinking of his slicked back dark hair and coal black eyes. He had such a calm disposition that he was able to fix any situation in a blink of an eye. He was a natural born leader.

She sighed joyfully, floating in her own little world with only Oga.

"Aoi? Hello, earth to Aoi," Nene called out to her. Looks like she lost her coworker again.

When a hand waved in front of her face, Aoi blinked to clear the haze she was in.

"Hey, Nene," she greeted with a blush, embarrassed that she had been caught staring again.

"You have to stop fantasizing about him," Nene scolded, hands on her hips. "Work before men, remember?"

"I wasn't fantasizing!"

A look of disbelief crossed her close friend's face before she turned back to her computer screen. "If your going to be so obvious about it, just ask him out already."

If only that was possible. Aoi could barely put two words together when he was talking to her. She was a strong and independent woman, but she always turned into jelly when Oga was within proximity.

Sometimes he did say things to her that made it seem like he was interested in her, but it always turned out to be a misunderstanding. Never once had he asked her out directly.

Sighing, she continued to type up the reports for the week. Suddenly, a shadow darkened her work space. Aoi looked up from her computer, about to yell at the individual who blocked her light when she came face to face with Oga.

Before she could stutter out a hello, Oga spoke. "Will you go to lunch with me?"

A blush burned on cheeks. Did Oga just ask her out? Today was her lucky day. This was it, the date that she was waiting for.

"So are you?" Oga asked again, confused at her silence. "Are you taking the same cab as me to the lunch meeting or am I going to meet you there?"

Her fantasy world suddenly came crashing down and for a second she was frozen in her seat. Of course he was asking her about the business meeting.

In the background, Nene could be seen face-palming. This happened every time.

"I-...I'll come with you," she said a small smile on her lips.

Oga nodded at her then proceeded to walk to his office to grab his coat, completely oblivious to the feelings of the disappointed woman.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Furuichi ask Nene.

"Oga," was all that Nene said before Furuichi understood. Everyone on the floor could see that she was in love with the boss, it was so obvious. Well, everyone except for the boss.

"I told you to give up to him, Aoi," he said firmly, "It's not that your not an amazing woman, but the boss already has a wi-"

"Kuneida, the cab is here!" Oga's voice cut in, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the subject of their conversation.

Without another word, Aoi quickly put on her coat and scurried to the elevators where Oga waited for her.

* * *

Even though it was just a lunch meeting, Aoi was glad that she was able to share the cab with Oga. Once or twice she would try to reach out to "accidentally" touch his hand, but he always moved before she could.

Now that they arrived back at the office, she was exhausted from her failed attempts and was ready to go home. Perhaps another day, she could get him.

"How did the meeting go?" Nene asked.

"Fine," she sighed. A meeting was a meeting, nothing interesting really happened. Nothing interesting with Oga anyways.

The moment she sat down at her desk, the elevator dinged. She watched as a woman with blonde hair stepped out with a green-haired baby in her arms.

Everyone watched as she looked around the floor in confusion. She was entrancing as she walked, her blonde hair cascading across her back and her black sundress swagging with every step. The baby in her arms wore only a pair of shorts and had a pacifier in his mouth. He remind Aoi of how cute her little brother used to look when he was that age.

When the woman was closer to her desk, she saw that there was something about the baby that reminded her of someone she knew. She quickly shook off the thought as the woman came to a stop in front of her.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm looking for my husband and I was told that this was his floor."

Of course she was married. There was no way that such a beauty would be single. Aoi smiled at her. "I can help you find him. What's your husbands name?"

"Og-"

"Hilda?" a voice interrupted her.

Both women turned to look behind her and Aoi was surprised to see Oga calling out to the mystery woman. May be the boss knew who her husband was.

"There you are, Tatsumi," Aoi heard the woman, Hilda as Oga mentioned, say in a huff. With a quick thank you in her direction, Hilda walked briskly to Oga.

Her eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets when Hilda handed the baby over to Oga and gave him a peck on the lips. What was going on?

"What are you doing here?" Oga asked, surprise in his voice.

"Beel missed you and wouldn't behave until I told him that we would come visit you. We were going to see you at home anyways, so I thought we could pick you up and go out for dinner instead," Hilda replied a slight smile on her face.

A smile spread on Oga's face. He smiled down at his son who was now beginning to climb up his arm like a jungle gym. "You missed Daddy?" he asked Beel. The child responded with a "Dah!", which Oga laughed at. "You took off your shirt again?"

"At least he kept the pants on this time," Hilda added. "I'd call that progress."

That was the first time that Aoi had ever seen him smile or laugh. Sure, he smirked, but never smiled. It made her feel sad that it wasn't directed at her. The way his eyes sparkled as he looked at Hilda and Beel made her jealous beyond belief.

"That's why I said to give up on him." Aoi jumped when she heard Furuichi's voice so close to her. "He has a wife."

Aoi didn't understand how she didn't see any signs of him being in a relationship. She had so many questions, but in her shock, she couldn't seem to get it out.

Seeing her flustered friend, Nene read her mind. " Why hasn't the boss mentioned her before? How long have they been married?"

Furuichi shrugged. "They're high school sweethearts. I went to the same school as them and they were always inseparable. Oga had a violent streak back then and Hilda was the only one who could control him when he went berserk.

"They had Beel during their last year of college, but didn't get married until about a year ago. Oga's always been quiet about his personal life, so there's no way he would have just blurted it out something like that."

"Where's the ring?" Nene persisted. Sure, in this day and age some people didn't wear rings, but the diamond ring that sat on Hilda's hand had to have a match.

Furuichi just tapped his collarbone before pointing over to the couple that stood half a room away.

They watched as Hilda reached out to adjust Oga's tie. "It's crooked again. Don't tell me you went to the meeting with it like this."

"Goodness, woman. Give it a rest. The meeting went well regardless," Oga replied, but didn't stop her from loosening and redoing it.

When Hilda yanked the tie down, they saw it. A small chain hung around his neck just under his collar and attached to it was a silver ring with the same design as Hilda's. Seeing it was the last proof that Aoi needed.

"He's married..." Aoi whispered in defeat as she sunk back down in her chair.

"I'm heading out!" Oga yelled at them, not even noticing the suddenly gloomy woman. "Good work today."

Hilda and Beel gave them a wave, and the family headed to the elevator. Beel clung to his father's back as Hilda threaded her arm through Oga's. As they chatted, small smiles were exchanged between the parents. It was as if they were in their own world.

Aoi sighed. If only she had known weeks before that he was already married, she wouldn't have waisted her time.

Guess that was the end of her unrequited office love, after all who could compete with such a perfect family. Maybe one day, she would find a love like that as well.


End file.
